I Love You, Too
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: RPS,Kogan. Logan finds out that Kendall is in love with him. Will Logan return Kendalls feelings or reject his best friend?


Plan and simple...Logans noticed Kendalls been acting really weird and nervous around him. He asks Carlos and James about it and one thing leads to another. I noticed when they did there last ustream Kendall was like really pressed into Logans side because they were all in a tight space and maybe it was just me, but I thought Kendall didnt talk as much as normal, and I of course am crazy so I of course had to make a fic about it. And even thought it didnt happen..well it could...but I know it didnt...or maybe it did no one knows...anyways I know it didnt happen but, I take any chance I have to make a Kogan fic. my smut skills are kinds rusty, I havent used them in a while.

It had all started a few days ago.

The guys had been doing a ustream, releasing the name of there new album and a couple of the song names, they had all been dressed in suits and were pressed together.

But something changed.

At first Logan didnt really realize what it was, it was more quiet, like something was missing, there was a sound that wasnt around that should have been, and then there was a feeling as if eyes were on him, that wasnt so different, people were always watching Logan.

But this was different.

The feeling never seemend to go away, it was so intense, Logan could feel it run down his spin, even when he went to sleep at night eyes seemend to be on him.

And then about two days after the ustream Logan noticed what was different.

Kendall.

Kendall was different, Kendall seemend so much quiter, only speaking when someone spoke to him, never laughing when someone made a joke just smiling nervously.

And then Logan caught Kendall doing something he knew Kendall had never done before.

Kendall had been staring at him.

It had been so easy to realize, Logan was shocked he hadnt noticed the big green eyes on him before.

Him,Kendall,Carlos and James had been sitting at the table in the kitchen of there hotel room eating dinner, Logan sat down next to Kendall like always, Carlos sat across from Logan and James sat down across from Kendall.

Logan had been talking to Carlos about the moive they were filming laughing about a scene they had been shooting that day, when suddenly Logan, still laughing, felt that feeling of being watched again, Logan had turned his head to the right to see...Kendall staring at him.

Kendall had quickly ducked his head, cheeks turning bright red as he looked down at his food.

That had confused Logan to no end, why was Kendall staring at him?

From then on Logan started to pay more atention to what Kendall did around him. When they went to bed at night, him and Kendall shared a room, Logan would turn his head in the dark to see big green cat eyes staring at him in the dark, whenever Logan would talk to Kendall, he looked awkward, other times Kendall would become nervous when Logan just got a little to close, when Logan complimented Kendall, the blonde would turn bright red but looked as happy as a school girl, and when Logan touched the boy he would bite his lip, becoming nervous but seeming pleased at the touch.

It took Logan a few days to notice the obvious, and that was only because he had some help from Carlos and James.

"Hey guys, do you know whats wrong with Kendall?" Logan asked them one day when he had gone with them to get some coffee.

"What do you mean?" James asked him.

"I mean he seems different." Logan said to his two best friends as the had left the coffee shop.

"How?" Carlos asked a nervous tone in his voice.

"He's not... BEING KENDALL. I mean he barely ever talks anymore, he get nervous every time I get near him, he blushes all the time, he doesnt laugh, he stares at me. Do you know what up?" Logan asked as they started to walk down the street back to the hotel.

"I have no idea man." James said with a shrug.

"Yeah..yeah me neither." Carlos said quickly with a nervous chuckle.

The two brunettes stopped and looked at the Latino who had stopped as well.

"I know that voice...thats your I-know-whats-going-on-but-I-cant-tell-you voice." James said poking Carlos in the ribs.

"Spill." Logan demanded.

"Guys I cant. I promised Kendall I wouldnt tell Logan." Carlos said, but then he slapped a hand over his face looking pist at himself.

"Just tell us!" Logan whined.

"Yeah, we already know theres a secret, and that it has to do with Kendall not wanting Logan or anyone else to know something." James said rolling his eyes.

"I cant! I promised Kendall I wouldnt tell anyone he likes Logan!" Carlos shouted, Carlos's eyes widened as he realized he had just admitted, he slapped his hand over his mouth yet again, as James mouth fell open in shock and Logans eyes almost bugged out of there sockets.

"Kendall...likes Logan?" James asked in a shocked voice.

"He's actually kinda...in love with Logan. But thats not the point, DONT TALK ABOUT IT!" Carlos screeched.

"Why didnt he tell me? I'm his best friend too." James said with a pout.

"No offense, bro. But you couldnt keep a secret to save your life." Carlos said rolling his eyes.

"Kendall loves me?" Logan asked finally coming out of his shock.

"SHHHH! Logan please please, dont say anything to him, it would break his heart. He already knows you dont like him, he just needs time to get over it. Its like a man-crush. It started that day we were doing the ustream because you two were so close and he has the brunette fetish, and he likes the way you smell...and NEVERMIND! Just please dont say anything Logan, you to James, it would kill him." Carlos begged.

"I...I wont." Logan said shaking his head.

"Me neither." James promised.

"Good."

And with that the three members of big time rush walked back to there hotel for the night, it was around eight o'clock at night and other people who'd have thought the three were crazy for getting coffe so late at night but caffine never seemend to be effect any of them, it only effected Kendall, the blonde would get hyper, but he could still sleep.

The walked into there hotel, saying hi to the guy at the front desk, they took the stairs to there room, wanting a little exercise before going to bed, they were still silent all the way up and James and Logan almost jumped out of there skin when Carlos finally talked.

"Remember dont say anything." Carlos said biting his lip, the two brunettes nodded and James went to open the door but Carlos swotted his hand away.

"I'm serious. Kendalls very vulnerable right now, he's emotinally vulnerable, physically vulnerable, please dont try to fuck him up. His emotions are out of wack." Carlos said biting his lip.

"Okay." Logan said, the brunette opened the door and Carlos and James followed him in, Carlos closing the door behind him, they made there way past the kitchen, the whole hotel room was pitch dark, they walked threw the kitchen and into the living room, the TV was three boys looked down onto the couch to see Kendall sleeping there.

The blonde was curled in on himself, his lips trembled every know and then, nose twitching every couple of seconds, his cheeks were covered in dried up tears, it was clear the blonde had been crying.

He had cried himself to sleep.

The relization made Logans stomach flip, as his heart ached for the younger blonde.

Carlos went over to the blonde and shook his shoulder.

"Kendall?" Carlos whispered.

The youger boy whimpered, he opened his eyes slowly, only half way as he looked up at Carlos.

"Carlos?" Kendall whispered.

"Hey buddy, you feel asleep on the couch, wanna get to bed?" Carlos asked softly.

Kendall held his arms out.

"Carry Me." Kendall demanded.

Carlos rolled his eyes, he went to do so, because Kendall was surprisingly very light for somone his height, but then he stopped a idea suddenly popping into his head.

"You know Logans the only one strong enough for that." Carlos said sending Logans a just-go-with-it kind of look.

Kendall then held out his arms to Logan.

"Carry me, Logie." Kendall said half asleep.

"Okay,Kenny." Logan handed his coffee to James and then he picked Kendall up slowly holding the blonde bridal style, he walked the blonde down the hall, and smiled when Kendall snuggled into his chest. Kendall yawnend and wrapped his arms around Logans neck for support.

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendalls back, as the boy whimpered as he began to fall aslepp yet again.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan asked to the blonde was almost asleep.

"Mmmm." Kendall hummed.

"Why were you crying?" Logan asked the boy.

"I wasnt crying." Kendall denied, gone already into sleep.

"Yes, you where." Logan said with a frown.

Logan opened the door to his and Kendalls room, that room to was dark and Logan blindly made his way across the dark room, he layed Knedall down on his bed.

"Night Kendall." Logan whispered, he walked to the door and the second he was walking threw the threshold to the door he got a answer from Kendall, and it was clear to Logan that the blonde was talking in his sleep, knowing the blonde would never be bold enough to say it while he was awake, and he felt his heart ache knowing it was himself that was on the youngers mind.

"Goodnight Logiebear. I love you."

Kogan Kogan Kogan

When Carlos and James walked into the kitchen the next morning it was only to find Kendall sitting at the table, he was eating a bag of Twizzlers. That was the blondes thinking food, he ate it when he was lost in his thoughts.

"Morning Kenny." James said with a smile as a yawning Carlos trailed behind him.

Kendall smiled at his friend.

"Hey Jamie." Kendall said warmly.

"Watcha ya thinkin 'bout?" James asked gesturing to the Twizzlers.

"Um...nothing important...just..thinkin." Kendall said cheeks suddenly durning red and biting his lip.

"I see." James said with a nod, the pretty boy guessed he was thinking about Logan.

Kendall frownend and looked at James in a weird way, but Carlos interrupted Kendalls thoughts before he could think to much about what James had said.

"Want some breakfast Kendall?" Carlos asked the blonde boy.

"Nah, I'm okay." Kendall said, he got himself some orange juice and sat back down folding one leg under him and letting the other one hang.

"Morning all."

The three boys looked up to see Logan walking into the room,wearing a pair of black sweatpants and tight white shirt, he had bed hair, his brown locks standing up in all directions, but he still looked cute to Kendall.

"Nice bed head." James commented.

"You know your jealous." Logan said with a smirk.

"Not in your wildest dreams." James said.

"Trust,boy, your NEVER in my wildest dreams, my wildest dreams are not the sort you talking about." Logan said with a chuckle surprising Carlos and James and Kendall to blush.

"Will you stop being discusting?" Carlos asked with a grin.

"I'm not discusting, just sexy." Logan said with a bigger smirk as he walked over to the fridge.

"What are you thinkin about?" Logan asked Kendall as he got himself some orange juice.

Kendall jumped a little, looking emmbaressed that Logans attention was put on him. He blushed a little, cheeks turning the most adorable pink as he looked at Logan with wide jade green eyes.

"I-I...uh...nothing." Kendall said.

"Dont look like nothing." Logan said,he closed the fridge then leanend against the door of the fridge, crossing one leg behind the other.

Kendall looked Logan up and down once, looking like a happy fangirl for a second before he answered.

"I'm just thinking about uh...uh" Kendall looked around the room, thinking of something and sighed in relief when he saw Carlos mouthing 'the moive.'

"The uh...moive." Kendall said with a fake confident nod.

"The moive?" Logan said raising one eyebrow.

"Yup." Kendall said with a nod.

Logan look no where near convinced, but he smirked and put his now empty glass in the sink, before taking a seat next to Kendall, facing the boy instead of the table.

"You lip looks like you chewed threw it, oh your double thinking." Logan reached out and tugged at Kendalls lip once before letting go, the blonde looked like he was about to faint.

"Logan want breakfast?" Carlos asked the brunette, again trying to interrupt Kendalls thoughts before he could think to much about what Logan had done.

Carlos guessed Kendall wouldnt be to suspicious, Logan really was the touchie-feelie kind if guy, but he didnt want Kendall to know that Logan knew what he knew.

"You cooking?" Logan asked.

"Yup yup yup." Carlos said in a sing song voice.

"Watcha you cooking?" Logan asked.

"Eggs with cheese and bacon." Carlos said as he flipped some of the bacon.

"Damn that smells good." Logan ran a hand over his flat muscular stomach before looking at Kendall with fake innocent eyes.

"What do you say Kendall, think I can risk it?" Logan teased, Logan always teased Kendall about things, and even know he knew Kendall liked him he didnt think it was fair for him to treat him any different, and it confused him a little because when Logan caught Kendall checking him out he didnt mind, he actually felt...pleased.

"I think you can." Kendall said with a nervous smile.

Logan grabbed Kendalls hand and put it on his stomach, making the blonde rub his stomach because that was what Logan would normally do.

Kendall blushed but a dreamy look appeared in thoose jewel green eyes.

"What about now?" Logan asked.

Kendall swallowed.

"Deffinetly can take the risk." Kendall muttered as he pulled away his hand.

"Okay Carlos, I'll have breakfast, my royal advisor said it was okay." Lgan said winking at the blonde making the blonde cover up a squeal by coughing.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

The boys were on there way up the stairs to there hotel room after a LONG day of work, they had to carry Logan around again and Kendall had alomost cried from joy when Logans shirt ridded up and while Kendall held onto the brunettes waist.

"So tired!" James groanend as he walked up the stairs.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"You two are so old." Logan said with a chuckle, as he followed Kendall up the stairs, the blondes ass was right above his face but the brunette didnt mind, it was quite nice actually.

"Your older then me!" James protested.

"I'm younger in soul." Logan said making Kendall giggle.

"How bout you Kenny, you tired?" Logan asked the blonde hitting the back of his thigh to get his attention, or at least that was what he told himself.

"Nope." Kendall said.

"Aww, the baby isnt tired." James teased.

"I'm not a baby!" Kendall whined cutely.

Wait cutely? Logan qiuckly shock that thought off.

"Sure you arent, baby." Logan teased, he slapped his friends ass as he ran past the three, making Kendall jump. (1)

Logan ran to there floor the other three right behind him, they all walked down the hall, Kendalls cheeks still bright red from what Logan had done.

Logan opened the door and left it open for the other three, Kendall was last and closed the door behind him.

"Wanna watch a moive?" James asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sure." the other three said.

Logan and Carlos got some snacks for them since noon of them were in a cooking mood and Kendall picked out a moive on ON DEMAND.

James turnend off the light and the four sat down on the couch after taking off there shoes and socks, Kendall was on the egde closest to there rooms and Carlos sat next to him then Logan then James.

They four quickly got hocked on the plot, it was actually a kind of serious moive with a hint of humar, Kendall got a little emotional at one point because one of the kids in the moive started calling this other kid a 'fag' and stuff like that, the blonde got tears in his eyes and Carlos, Logan and James quickly noticed the way Kendall looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Thats fucked up." Carlos muttered.

"Yeah...that kid is a asswhole." James said in a low voice.

"People should be able to love whoever they want." Logan commented.

Suddenly Kendall became stock still, and all three other boys noticed. Kendalls face was a mask, not showing any emotion, Carlos cussed once under his breath knowing a freak out was about to happen, Kendall was about to flip the shit or have a mental break down.

Kendall turnend his head slowly to look at his three friends, his eyes were wide and innocent, his face was cold, he looked at James who looked sympathetic, then Logan who looked nervous and then Carlos who looked guilty.

There was no way around it.

Kendall knew.

"You...told...them?" Kendall said in a low cold voice slowly to Carlos.

"It slipped out." Carlos said quickly.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" Kendall screeched as the top of his lungs.

"Kendall listen I'm sorry." Carlos apoligized.

"You told them I'm gay?" Kendall said in a pist off voice.

"I...no...I actually told them...the other thing." Carlos said in a scared voice.

Kendalls eyes widened to an impossible size, he looked at Logan for a second before bursting into tears.

"I cant believe you Carlos!" Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall I'm sorry." Carlos said quickly, but before anyone could touch him Kendall was off, he ran down the hall and into his and Logans room ignoring the sound of the guys calling him back.

Logan watched the hall with a hurt expression. Seeing Kendall cry...that was horrible. Beyond horrible. It was like someone had taken a slug hammer and knocked his heart out of his body and it shatterd on the floor.

Could he possibly like Kendall?

No...no. He didnt like Kendall...he loved Kendall. He loved the younger blonde and he suddenly felt like a idiot, because it had taken almost three years of friendship and traveling with the boy for him to realize it.

He quickly got up and ran down the hallway, he stopped infront of there door and then opened it, he closed the door behind him and locked the door.

Kendall layed across his head, head in his pillow as he cried.

Logan walked to the bed and sat next to Kendall he reached out and touched the youngers back making him jump.

"Leave me alone." Kendall begged.

"No." Logan said sternly.

"Please leave Logan." Kendall sat up a little and wipped away the tears falling down his face, he looked at Logan and the brunettes heart broke a little, the pouty lips were quivering and the wide green eyes were wide and hurt.

"I wanna talk about it." Logan said softly.

"N-no. I dont wanna hear it. I know you dont like me, please...dont." Kendall pleated .

Instead of answering Logan moved and suddenly, Kendall was on his back and Logan was laying on top of him there foreheads resting together.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so Logan crashed there lips together, Kendall squeaked and Logan took the chance to shove his tongue into Kendalls open mouth, at first Kendall didnt respond from shock but then he fell into the kiss, he curled his hands into Logans hair and moanend when Logans tongue hit all his most sensitive spots.

Logan groanend as Kendalls tongue brushed against his softly, Kendall sighed into the kiss, moaning when Logans tongue swept agaisnt his gracfully, Logan had one hand holding his hip the other cupping the boys cheek, stroking the soft skin under his thumb.

Kendall wrapped his legs around the slim waist, desperate to get closer to the boy above him, his hips stuttered as they bucked up into Logans hips, there hard ones rubbing together making them both moan blissfully.

They jerked into each other, Kendall whimpering into Logans mouth and Logan groaning as Kendall jerked his hips and Logan jerked his hips down. There minds were filled with bliss and pleasure but suddenly Logan needed more he went for Kendalls shirt, wanting to test the boys bonderies, but then Logan was being pushed away.

"Stop." Kendall whispered.

Logan stopped.

"I-I thought you wanted me." Logan said with a frown.

Kendalls eyes were again filled with tears.

"I do. But I cant be taken avantage of Logan, I-I cant handle it." Kendall said as he lips began to quiver.

"What do you mean?" Logan whispered.

"I love you, Logan. I fall hard for people, I always have but I've NEVER fallen harder for someone then I have with you. I cant have you...using me for sex. My heart cant handle it. Sex means alot to me. I cant have some horny jackass pretending to like me so they can fuck me and get laid." Kendall whispered as silent tears ran down my face.

"Kendall...I would never use you." Logan said.

"But-"

"Shhh, I could never use you,love. You mean to much to me. I was a idiot for not realizing it sooner, and I'm not pretending to like you, because I dont like you. I love you, Kendall Schmidt. I would never use you for sex, and I dont want to FUCK you, I want to make love to you." Logan said sweetly.

"You want to make love to me?" Kendall asked emotion in his eyes.

Logan smiled and nodded, he kissed down Kendalls neck softly.

"I wanna make love to you so bad." Logan said softly, he meant every word that he said.

"PLease." Kendall whispered.

"Please what?" Logan whispered.

"Please make love to me." Kendall whimpered.

"It would be a honor." Logan said making Kendall smile, he attached Kendalls lips with his own, cupping Kendalls cheeks with one hand and unbuttoning the blondes shirt with his other one, he kissed Kendall tenderly, no tongues or teeth, just a soft sweet, long kiss. He kissed down his jaw, then down his soft neck, he kissed across Kendalls shoulder as he pulled the right sleeve off slowly, when they right side of Kendalls shirt was off, Logan kissed across his collar bone, then down the other slender shoulder as he peeled the other side of the shirt off, he took the blondes shirt off all the way, he pulled the blonde black wife-beater off of him.

He then kissed a trail down the blondes boy starting at the top of Kendalls neck to his chest, he stopped briefly to take one of Kendalls nipples into his mouth, he sucked softly, Kendall moanend loudly he tugged at Logans hair, moaning as he arched his back a little, Logan smirked and moved to the other sensitive pink bud, licking it and listening with satisfaction when Kendall groanend out his name.

"Logan."

Logan licked his nipple once more before starting the trial again, he kissed across the blondes stomach, tracing each muscle with his cold tongue, he dipped his tongue into the boys navel, and the younger whimpered in pleasure.

Logan started to un-do the boys pants and he sat up so he was sitting inbetween Kendalls legs, he pulled the tight material down his long, pale legs.

Logan threw the material over his shoulder, and grabbed the waist band of the blondes boxers and pulled them too down Kendalls legs, he threw the hated object over his shoulder and then looked down at Kendalls bare body, moaning at the sight.

Kendalls lips were swollen and dark pink with a light blush to his face, his nipples hard and pink, his abbs were lightly definend threw the pale skin, his cock fully hard, Kendalls body was thin and every part of his willowy body was perfect angular exept his hips and thighs which were rounded and his legs were slender.

"Logie." Kendall whined.

"Mmmm." Logan hummed, and kissed at Kendalls hips.

"Logan come here." Kendall groaned tugging at the brown locks, Logan smirked and allowed the gentle creature to pull him up so they were face to face, Logan straddled Kendalls hips.

"Your..your wearing to much clothes." Kendall gasped out, he tugged at Logans T-shirt and pulled it over the brunettes head, he threw it somewhere and then traced Logans chest with his finger tips,he ran his hands over Logans broad shouders and down his slim body, Kendall looked memorized as he looked at Logans body.

"Gorgeous." Kendall said under his breath, but Logans still heard.

Logan pushed Kendall down on the bed and ran his hands down the slender frame.

"Beautiful." Logan commented.

Kendall blushed, and then went for Logans pants, he pulled them off Logan as fast as possible, eager to see what was underneath. He hissed in annoyance as he pawed at Logans hard member threw the black boxers infront of him.

Logan moanend and bucked into Kendalls hand, Kendall giggled and suddenly he leanend forward, dipping his head, he mouthed at the hard member threw the boxers, Logan gasped and grabbed on Kendalls shoulder. Kendall sat up again giggling when Logan made a sound of annoyance.

"Your impatient." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Your a tease." Logan joked back.

They smiled at each other and then Kendall hesitantly grabbed the waist band of Logans boxers, he pulled Logans boxers down, a little nervous, Kendalls eyes widened as he saw Logans cock, the boy was fricken huge, and suddenly Kendalls nerves went wild but he was also oddly turnend on beyond belief, he couldnt wait to have Logan inside of him.

He looked up and looked at Logan a smug look on the brunettes face.

"God Logan, your fucking huge." Kendall said softly, lust and love in his eyes.

Logan smirked, he pushed Kendall down so he was on his back, He moved down so he was infront of Kendalls legs.

"Spread your legs." Logan told Kendalls, Kendall moanend, whenever someone said that Kendall always found it extremly dirty but it was also something he liked.

Kendall spread his legs, exposing himself to Logan.

Logan bite his lip for a second, cursing himself for not bringing lube with him, he hadnt thought he would be getting with anyone while he was away, but apparently Kendall knew what he was thinking, because he reached over to his bedside table and he pulled out a bottle of lube, he handed it to a shocked looking Logan.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You have lube right next to your bed?" Logan asked in shock.

Kendall nodded.

"I always come prepared, better to have it just in case...that reminds me." the blonde flipped onto his stomach and ruffled threw the bottom draw, and he grabbed something and closed the draw. he got back on his back, spread his legs again and then handed it to Logan.

It was a condom.

Logan smiled at the impatient looking blonde, Kendall wiggled his hips, Logan growled at the sight, he ripped the plastic open with his teeth and put the condom on himself, He opened the lube and spread it over three of his fingers.

He traced Kendalls entrance with a cold finger, Kendall sighed at the feeling and Logan slowly pushed his finger into the tight heat all the way, Kendall whimpered, very uncomfortable, Logan paused but Kendall whined, Logan curled his finger a little stretching the blondes whole, Kendall sighed again, closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling of having a part of Logan inside of him.

Logan pulled his finger out a little and then pushed the second finger into the younger, Kendall tensed for a moment, he took a few deep breaths until he relaxed. Logan smiled and started scissoring Kendall widder, after a moment of he added the third finger stopping when Kendall let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry baby." Logan whispered, he reached up and took one of Kendalls hands in his, he squeezed Kendalls hand, and Kendall squeezed back letting out a tiny whimper of pain. They two stayed still for a moment or two until Kendall raised his leg to hit Logans arm, telling him to move as he put his leg back down on the bed.

Logan surged his fingers up and hit Kendalls prostate.

Kendall let out a broken cry as he desperatly pushed back on Logans fingers.

"That feel good, sweetness?" Logan said with a smirk, he hit Kendalls prostate again making Kendall let out a strangled whin.

Logan smirk widened, he did this for a few more minutes loving how Kendall let out the most beautiful noises as Logan gave him pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, making Kendall whimpered in loss.

Logan lubed his cock up before scooting forward, he rested Kendalls legs on his hips and lined himself up with Kendalls entrance, Kendall looked extremly nervous so Logan reached up and intiwind there hands together, Logan moved his hips forward, probing at the boys entrance, he pushed forward slowly the head of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscles, Kendall screamend in pain and Logan stopped at once.

He looked down at the blonde, his heart acheing when he saw tears builed up in his eyes, silent tears ran down his face as he whimpered in agony, he took deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Maybe we should stop." Logan said, but before he could move Kendall pulled him forward so they were chest to chest and there foreheads rested together.

"Dont stop." Kendall begged, buttom lip quivering.

"Sweetie-"

"I'm fine." Kendall gasped out. Logan bite his lip and then inched farther into the blonde slowly until he was balls deep inside the boy, Kendall was crying softly and Logan stopped all his movements, even stopped breathing for a moment.

Logan let one of Kendalls hands go and cupped Kendalls face.

"My beautiful angel." Logan whispered in adorement.

"I love you." Kendall whispered back, he looked up at Logan with wide, tear filled eyes.

"I love you too." Logan whispered.

"Really?" Kendall asked, he didnt say it for Logan to say it back, he said it because he wanted to say it, he wanted to Logan to know and it filled his heart with so much love when Logan said it back, knowing Logan really did love him and had ment it when he had told him earlier.

"Yes Kendall, I'm so so in love with you." Logan said as he kissed away the left over tears off Kendalls raw cheeks.

"I'm so so in love with you,too, Logiebear." Kendall said.

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall once.

"You can move now." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded and pulled out half way before he thrust in slowly, they both moanend as one, Kendall threw his head back and Logan hid his face into Kendalls neck.

Logan pulled all the way out then slammend into the blondes prostate, Kendall let out a scream, bucking his hips into Logans, Logan picked up a perfect rythem, there minds filled with bliss as both there bodies quivered in pleasure.

"OH GOD!" Kendall yelled when Logan bite his shoulder.

"God Kendall your so. fucking. amazing." With each word Logan pounded a little bit harder into the green eyed boy, Kendall whimpered as Logan abused his prostate.

Kendalls was so happy at the moment, this was a dream come true for him, he always imagined it like this and it was way better then Kendall could ever have imagined.

Kendall clawed at Logans back, he wrapped his legs around Logans waist bringing the boy deeper into him. Logans cock was filling him up to his limit and Kendall thought that would be painful but if felt so amazing being stretched so far.

"You look so beautiful." Logan groanend.

Kendall whimpered at Logans words, Logan was going so fast he couldnt keep up with thrusting back into the boy, he stayed still, panting as Logan hit his sweet spot over and over again.

Logan was all put fucking him into the bed, the mattress was squeaking underneath the two boys.

"Oh my god!" Kendall screamend throwing his head back, his whole body was trembling as Logan pounded into him.

Logan was moaning wildly above him, sweat covered his forhead and his mouth was open as he panted and moved his hips, groaning everytime Kendall would whimper, the effect Kendall had on his body was crazy.

Kendalls nails dug into Logans shoulders, clawing wildly and tearing at the brunettes skin, suddenly Kendall scratched down Logans whole back when Logan grabbed onto Kendalls member, four thick nail marks starting at the top of his shoulder blades and ending at his lower back.

Kendall was momentarily worried he had hurt Logan but Logan moaned at the feeling, finding pleasure of the sensation of Kendalls nails digging into his skin.

"FASTER!" Kendall begged, he left out a screech when Logan did, his heels digging into Logans back.

"Fuck Kendall, your so tight." Logan moanend into Kendalls neck.

"God...oh Logan I'm so close." Kendall cried out, Logans thrusts became sloppy telling Kendall he was close as well, the brunettes hand picked up speed.

Kendall cried out not knowing either to thrust back down on Logans cock or thrust up into Logans hand. He did both his movements were sloppy but he was interrupted when Logan grabbed his hips and held them down, letting Kendalls cock go, he punded into the blonde ruthlessly and before either of them knew it Kendall was coming.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screeched, his mind exploded into bliss.

Logan quickly followed crying out Kendalls name as he painted the blondes walls white, he collapsed on top of Kendall, resting there forheads together.

Logan slowly opened his eyes after a moment to see Kendall staring back at him, Logan smiled and kissed the boys cheek before pulling out of the boy slowly careful not to hurt him, he got out of the bed and stood up, he picked up Kendall suddenly shocking the blonde, he carried Kendall to Logans bed and he pulled back the covers and got in with Kendall.

Kendall layed his head down on Logans chest and Logan wrapped his arm around Kendall.

"That was amazing." Kendall sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah it was." Logan said.

Kendall opened his mouth but where cut off by-

"Are you two done having sex yet?" James and Carlos yelled from the other side of the door, Kendall blushed as Logan smirked, they had both forgotten everyone else in the world besides each other.

"Yeah! Now go away!" Logan called as Kendall barried his face into Logans shoulder making the brunette smile.

"Good night." James and Carlos said.

"Night." Logan called back, Kendall was way to emmbaressed to say anything.

"By the way, you got one pair of lungs on you Kenny." Carlos said making Logan and James laugh and Kendall to whin in emmbaresment.

They heard Carlos and James leave.

"Was I really that loud?" Kendall asked with a blush.

"I think people in New England, heard you baby." Logan said with a chuckle.

Kendall pouted.

"I think its sexy." Logan said making Kendall giggle.

Kendall cuddled into Logans deeper, his head on Logans shoulder, tracing small circles on Logans chest.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan said suddenly.

"Yeah." Kendall whispered.

"How...how long have you liked me?" Logan asked.

"I...for about two years I've always had a crush on you...but the other day when we were doing the ustream, I fell for you even more, it turnend into love." Kendall said with a blush.

"I'm so glad Carlos has a huge mouth." Logan said.

"Me too."

"I'll help you get revenge tommorow."

"Yay! I mean...if I can walk."

"I'll cuddle with you all day." Logan promised, kissing the top of Kendalls head.

"Your so sweet...I love you." Kendall said.

Logan smiled.

"I love you too."

(1) I swear to god there are boys in my school who do that all the time, its hilarious.

So that was a horrible ending...uh I got a head ache now. Anyways I'm sorry if the smut was terrible I'm a little rusty as I said before. I hope you guys liked it, I worked hard on it.

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


End file.
